


Subtle Touches

by kylylni



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Chair Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Quickie, Smut, cause she doesn’t exist, pam doesn’t really make an appearance, so it’s not cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylylni/pseuds/kylylni
Summary: Jim has noticed that Andy’s been acting a little different towards him lately and he doesn’t know why, until he does.





	Subtle Touches

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy. this is my first story in this fandom but I love love love the office and I didn’t even know they had gay ships for them on here until I became a curious little cat a read some (all) of them.

**Subtle Touches**

  
  


It started on the first Monday of August. The touching, that is. 

 

It’s December now, the most wonderful time of the year. Jim can hear Angela in the conference room from his desk, snapping at Phyllis for forgetting something, or giving an opinion that wasn’t good enough for the christmas party, or just for being Phyllis – when it comes to Angela, nobody truly knows. “Are you blind, Phyllis? I asked for an 8 foot tree, not a ten inch tree!” 

 

Jim shook his head, focusing back on his current sales call. He adjusts the collar on his blue button up, exchanging phony laughs every now and then. The jokes his client told were nowhere near funny, but the man on the phone is one of Jim’s biggest clients. If he has to repeat ‘fake it til you make it’ in his head until he  _ did _ make it, then so be it. 

 

The office bustled around him, the Christmas spirit almost insufferable. Oscar explained spreadsheets to Kevin like he was five, Stanley grunts as he works through his puzzles, Michael stood in the doorway with a joyous look on his face as he observes his employees, Creed did what Creed does (what was that again?), Meredith dug in her mouth with her index finger to get the leftover sandwich off of her teeth and Andy– oh. Andy is standing behind Jim, nervously wringing his hands together while he waits for him to end the call. 

 

Jim turns around, a confused look on his face. He had felt Andys presence behind him and tried not to let it affect him so heavily while he tried to land the sale. He covers the speaker, whispering a quiet, “What?” Andy shook his head and gestured at Jim to finish the call. Jim furrowed his brows, keeping his eyes trained on Andys flushed face. It’s been like this for the past couple of months – Andy was always so nervous around him, and it was like he was permanently painted red but Jim knew it was the blood rushing to his face, he just didn’t know why. Every time Jim walked into the same room as him he began to stutter and mix up his words. Not to mention the more than a few times Jim had caught Andy staring at him while he worked, or ate, or even made a cup of coffee.

 

And then there were the touches. 

 

Jim didn’t really pay them any attention at first. It started as random fist bumps and high-fives, which wasn’t unlike Andy to do. 

 

Then after a few weeks, it became shoulder pats that lasted a little too long to just be a pat. Once, Jim was making coffee in the breakroom, his back turned to the door. Andy had shuffled in, a shy smile on his face. He greeted Jim with a smile, stepping in front of him and leaning over the countertop to grab a mug for himself. Jim would have to be blind, deaf, and numb to not see the way Andy poked out his butt just a little bit, to not hear the blood rushing from his body into his… southern region, and to not feel his cock harden as Andy’s bum brushed against his lap.

 

He was going crazy, he was sure of it. Andy? Turning him on? Andy was attractive, yes. But Jim didn’t remember ever feeling that way about Andy before, and he had only crushed on one boy in his life and that was way back in middle school. He had been certain that it was a simple phase but then Andy made him question his entire life and then he was back at square one. 

 

Jim had left the breakroom, sipping his coffee at his desk. Andy was only a few minutes behind, and when he walked past he ran his hand over Jim’s back. Jim had given him a weary look, and Andy had blushed so deep that Jim suspected he would explode. 

 

It’s been non-stop subtle touches since that day. 

 

Is Jim complaining? Out loud (if he were to tell anyone, that is) then sure, it would probably sound like that. But, truly, everytime Andy touched him he felt as though Andy had electrocuted him, the shock of his fingers running through his veins. And when Andy looked at him, his heart thumped wildly in his chest. 

 

Well, back to present day. Jim finally landed the sale, silently celebrating his victory. Jim turns around to see Andy still behind him, an appreciative smile on his face. “Good job.” Andy congratulates him, but Jim can still sense his nervousness. 

 

“Thanks, man. You okay?” he questions sincerely.

 

“Y-yeah, uh, I just– Michael told me to tell you that you’re in charge. He just left with Dwight for a sales pitch way over town, so he won’t be back until later.” 

 

“Oh, thanks, man. I guess I’ll head to his office.” Jim sighs jokingly, grabbing his jacket from the back of his (uncomfortable) desk chair. Andy laughs nervously at his joke, a stiff smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes on his face.

 

“Y-yeah. I’ll just– go finish some sales.” Andy stuttered. Jim only nodded, shuffling his way past Andy. He couldn’t help but glance behind him as he felt Andy’s fingers softly drag against his wrist and into the palm of his hand. Andy was looking at him with a desperate look, like he was silently begging for something, too afraid to say it out loud. 

 

His touch only lingers for a few seconds. Jim trudges into Michael’s office, a thousand and one thoughts running rampant in his brain. 

 

|||

 

Jim tried to focus on anything else for the rest of the day. He mainly did paperwork that he knew Michael would forget to do, despite the constant reminders and the upcoming deadline. He checks the clock and nearly cries – it’s only 2:45. He was so bored in the office, just sitting there spinning in Michaels spinny chair when there was a knock at the door. 

 

He stopped moving, his head still spinning slightly as he invited whoever knocked inside. His heart began to beat wildly when Andy walked through the door, a blush  _ still  _ prominent on his cheeks. “What’s up, Andy?” Jim smiles politely, scooting more into the desk to hide his growing boner — and, yes, he got hard from just  _ looking  _ at Andy. 

 

“W-well I didn’t know when you were going to eat your lunch or if you forgot, s-so I just brought it in for you.” 

 

“Oh, thank you,” Jim stood from the chair, grabbing the sandwich from Andy’s hand, “totally forgot about lunch.” 

 

Andy chuckled, biting his lip nervously. He still had this unmistakable desperation present on his face as he stood in front of him. Jim took a step forward, placing his hand softly on Andy’s shoulder. “Are you doing okay?” 

 

“W-what? Yeah, man. I’m always fine.” Andy shrugged, his eyes focused on the hand placed on his shoulder. His cheeks darkened noticeably, his breath quivering as he stuttered over his words. “Why, tuna?” 

 

Jim didn’t answer. He had zoned out pretty much as soon as his hand landed on Andy. It was outrageous how turned on he got from simply touching his  _ shoulder _ but it was obvious why. All the subtle touches and glances that Andy had been giving him and he finally understood  _ why _ . 

 

Because Andy was attracted to him, how could he miss it? Or, maybe he wasn’t and Jim just made it all up in his head because he certainly was attracted to Andy. He rubbed Andy’s shoulder gently, dragging it down his forearm then going back up again. 

 

“J-Jim?” Andy breathed out. His eyes followed Jim’s every movement. His hand continued to drag up and down his arm. He suddenly stopped at Andy’s palm, and Andy looked up in fright as Jim laced their fingers together gently. 

 

Jim pulled Andy closer until they were chest to chest, blocked by layers of work clothes. “Jim.” Andy spoke again, his breath tickling Jim’s neck. Jim slowly placed the food on the desk, eyes never leaving Andy’s. “Jim… I– what–,”

 

“I should have seen it,” Jim whispered in a husky tone, the deep voice sending shocking both boys. Despite his surprise, Jim continued to talk, his voice masked with lust that nearly caused Andy’s knees to buckle, “the way you look at me. The way you touch me like you just can’t help it. This is what you wanted all along?”

 

“What’s that?” Andy peered up at Jim with innocent eyes, pressing even further into his body. 

 

“Me.” 

 

Andy bit his lip, lowering his gaze in embarrassment. He could feel Jim unlace their fingers and his heart momentarily went into overdrive. He panicked, thinking Jim was going to laugh at him and kick him out or embarrass him in front of the whole office. But then he felt Jim’s hand on his back, kneading the flesh softly. He sighed contentedly, burrowing his face in Jim’s neck as his hand traveled further. He used his other hand to place on the back of Andy’s neck, forcing his body closer to his and a small but noticeable arch in his back. Andy shut his eyes tight when Jim reached his bottom, afraid that it was all too good to be true and Jim would push him away soon. 

 

He didn’t. 

 

He traced his fingers along the curve of Andy’s ass, dancing along the crack still covered by his work pants. He pushed in, rubbing the fabric against the tight hole. 

 

“Oh..” Andy let out a surprised whine, pushing his ass against Jim’s hand. 

 

“What do you want, Andy?” Jim whispered into his ear, ceasing his torturous movements. Andy didn’t answer. He only pushed impossibly closer to Jim, his hardening cock pressing against Jim’s own. “Tell me, baby.” 

 

Andy moaned, a little  _ too  _ loudly — especially for it to have just been a pet name – and covered his mouth in regret. Jim smirked, kissing the side of Andy’s mouth as he spoke, “You have to be quiet, baby. These walls are thin. You’re lucky the blinds are closed, yeah? Now tell me what you want.” 

 

“You, dummy.” Andy chuckled, turning his head slightly to catch Jim’s mouth on his own. It started as a peck, but slowly escalated to their lips sliding in between each other’s, and the soft caressing of tongue. There was no area on Andy’s body that wasn’t touching Jim’s. Their chests pressed against each other’s tightly. Jim had his hand on the small of Andy’s back, lingering dangerously close to his round ass. His other hand trailed up his arm, to his shoulder, then stopped at his neck. He gripped the man’s neck lightly and pushed his face even closer, deepening the kiss. Andy moaned at the force, luckily it was muffled by Jim’s kisses or the whole office would’ve known something was up. 

 

Jim pulled out of the kiss, backing Andy up against the door as he peppered kissed down his neck. Andy tilted his head to allow more access, fingers digging into his back as he nipped and sucked. “Jim…” Andy breathed, banging his head against the door. They both jumped at the loud sound, eyes widening as they held their breath, waiting for someone to knock on the door. When it was silent for a few minutes, Jim breathed a sigh of relief. He smirked as he caught wind of Andy’s panting, his face red with lust. “You okay?” Andy nodded frantically in response, wrapping his arms around Jim’s neck. “I don’t think we can do this here… they might hear us. Well, you.” Jim pulled away as he spoke, but Andy whined and pulled him closer. 

 

“N-no, I’ll be quiet I promise, but I can’t wait any longer. Y-you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you, feel you,  _ be _ with you.” His breath caused goosebumps to rise on Jim’s neck as he spoke. “We have to make it quick.” 

 

“You want to go all the way?” Jim squeaked. He coughed and repeated the question with a deeper tone. Andy took a while to answer. He tugged his own suit jacket off, then quickly worked the buttons of his work shirt until it only covered his shoulders and wasn’t so  _ suffocating. _

 

Finally, he said, “You don’t?” with a smile.

 

Jim nodded, following Andy’s lead but stripping his top half completely. Andy began to unbutton his slacks but Jim stopped him. “Let me.” he smirked, dropping to his knees and pushing his lovers pants down to his ankles. He kissed the large bulge in his boxers, leaving a wet stain as he suckled on the base of the clothed member. He traced his tongue from the top of his boxers to his nipples, leaving hickeys in his wake. Andy bucked his hips up as Jim stood to full height. Jim placed each hand on the door behind Andy’s head, their foreheads lined up. Jim pecked Andy’s nose, his cheeks, then his lips. “Turn around.” he growled against Andy’s lips. Andy did as told, turning around with his chest against the door and his ass poked out. Jim shuffled closer, pressing his clothed cock against Andy’s ass. He placed his hands on top of Andy’s above his head, leaning so he could kiss his neck. 

 

Andy was getting impatient waiting for Jim to do something, and they’d already been in the office for way too long to not raise suspicions. He took matters into his own hands and began to grind backwards onto Jim’s dick. He heard Jim’s breath hitch and it only encouraged him. “Your pants…” Andy groaned, reaching behind himself with one hand in a vain attempt to tug Jim’s slacks off. Jim pulled his hand off of Andy’s, tugging his pants to his ankles as well. Andy grinded harder, holding his breath to prevent any noises from escaping. “They’re gonna hear me from the door.” Andy whispered, stopping his movements. 

 

Jim grabbed Andy’s arm and pulled him to the chairs in front of the inside window. He removed both of their boxers then positioned Andy so one leg was propped up on the arm of chair and he had to lean his body against the window to hold himself up. “I’m gonna prep you, okay?” Jim ran his hands over his naked ass, admiring the clean hole. He knew Andy took care of himself, inside and out (if he didn’t, he wouldn’t be doing this). 

 

“M’ prepped.” Andy stuttered in embarrassment. 

 

“What?” Jim asked confused. 

 

“I-I just– I don’t know, sometimes you get me hard throughout the day so I go in that secret room in the warehouse and like… relieve myself.” 

 

“You finger yourself to the thought of me?” Jim questioned in one breath, his grip on Andy’s hips tightening, and his already impossibly hard dick twitching where it hung long and firm. 

 

“Yes… I’m sorry.” 

 

“God, don’t apologize.” Jim moaned, a million thought swarming through his brain. “I don’t have lube.” Jim sighed, letting go of his hips in disappointment. 

 

“Just use spit, you have to fuck me just  _ please _ anything will work.” Andy whimpered, thrusting his hips back to rub his ass on Jim’s cock. Jim obeyed, spitting as much as he could and lathering it on his dick.

 

“Are you sure you don’t need pre—“

 

“Please, Jimmy, just—“ 

 

Jim lined himself up to Andy’s entrance, slowly penetrating the tight hole. He knew he should’ve prepared him, he was too tight for it to not hurt but Andy didn’t make any sounds of protest. It’s like he opened himself up and welcomed Jim’s cock into his heat as he pushed in further and further. “Tuna…” 

 

“So not a sexy name.” Jim grunted, bottoming out. 

 

“Gotta be quick, remember.” Andy huffed, Jim’s long cock was already pressing against his prostate without much effort and he was in heaven. 

 

Jim started off slow, building a smooth rhythm. He lifted up Andy’s leg that was previously placed on the arm of the chair, forcing Andy to fall with his face pressed against the back part of the chair. 

 

He sped up, the back of the chair banging against the window at his pace. Andy held back his moans as much as he could, burrowing his face into the chair to muffle them as Jim fucked into his tight hole and right into his prostate on each thrust. “Jim,” he whimpered, bringing one hand behind himself to hold onto Jim’s rapid hips. 

 

“Fuck, such a tight little hole huh?” Jim groaned, hips stuttering as he pushed closer to the edge. 

 

“Gonna—,” Andy spurt streams of cum all over his chest and the chair, breathing heavily at one of the biggest orgasms he’s had since college. 

 

“Where do you want in?” Jim grunted as he tried to hold back his orgasm. 

 

“On my face.” Andy groaned. Jim pulled out and quickly turned Andy around, unloading all over his cheeks and eyelashes. 

 

Once they calmed down from their high, they helped clean each other up and then dress. Jim wiped the cum off of Andy’s face, making sure to get everything. They scrubbed the office chair as hard as they could to get the cum stains out and luckily it wasn’t that noticeable. They turned to leave the office but before Andy could open the door, Jim pulled him against his chest and left a shocking kiss on his lips. “Do you want to… like, I don’t know, go on a date?” He stuttered, a hopeful look in his eyes. 

 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> it was sucky I know definitely not my best work but some constructive criticism could me figure out what I’m doing wrong to make my books better so feel free to leave some


End file.
